The present disclosure relates to greenhouse structures and in particular to greenhouse structures that retain thereupon flexible material.
In such greenhouses, portions of the structure may be operated to open and close in order to provide for example ventilation. U.S. Pat. No. 7,074,124, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a greenhouse with plastic film that forms part of the roof and an opening that is formed in the roof. A flap that covers the opening may be moved from a closed position to an open position by a rack and pinion.
Published International Patent Application No. WO 2006/045133, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, relates to a greenhouse comprising a supporting frame structure with a gable-shaped roof. The structure is provided with a roof section that may be displaced to open an air outlet. A flexible roofing sheet is located on the remaining roof adjacent the roof section.